Plastic Wares
by viviannnnn
Summary: Sasuke learns that napkins are much better than plastic wares. [SasuSaku]


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. I don't own 'This Lullaby'. I usually don't put the disclaimer but since I'm taking a scene from Sarah Dessen's 'This Lullaby' I feel that it's only appropriate.

**A/N**: I know I should be updating Captivation and White Christmas but things took a turn for the worst. I've suddenly found a lack of motivation for Captivation and A White Christmas, I've lost complete contact with my co-author. So I turn to a new story for you guys. Sorry for the disappointment.

I decided to write this for you guys in the one hour of free time I've managed to acquire. Inspired by Sarah Dessen's 'This Lullaby'. A scene taken from the book except altered completely to my liking. The way it was written in the book wouldn't have worked out. Enjoy.

**One-Shot**

Shopping.

The word seemed so foreign to him yet here he was carrying a bag of plastic wares (it was on sale was his excuse for buying it) for Sakura's house and some medicinal items that his girlfriend demanded she needed in order to heal the dobe's injuries. The thought of Sakura living with the idiot blonde didn't appeal to him much but she insisted that he couldn't pay rent by himself (not that she would go for anyone like Naruto anyway as he always tried to remind himself). It wasn't like she lived there anyway since she was always found at his house for all the live long day. Besides, apart from Sakura, Naruto was the one person who he relayed all his trust in (odd as it was).

Sasuke kicked the door open nearly breaking the hinges off its stem in process, earning a slight frown from Sakura who seemed to be holding down a squirming Naruto at the far corner of the room. "I just fixed that too." She mumbled as her hands worked delicately against the blonde's pink flesh.

He ignored her and tossed the gauze at her with his left hand. Sakura squinted as she caught it midway in the air, staring intently at his right arm. He was holding something but she couldn't quite make it out from where she was sitting.

…_Condoms, maybe? _"You're right handed." She reminded him. He gave a shrug and moved his right arm behind his back. The pink-haired woman raised an eyebrow and stood up, stopping her healing on Naruto for a brief moment. The blonde sighed with relief as the burning sensation on his stomach slowly faded into a dull, warm heat.

The medic-nin sauntered toward Sasuke, eyes fully on his right hand as he held it behind his back. "Are you injured?" She asked reaching for the arm.

"No." He snapped, backing away from the woman. Her frown deepened and she stopped in her place.

"Show me your arm."

"Sakura, I'm fine." The young man muttered. He slid his way around the table, exposing his back to Naruto.

The blonde stared at the transparent bag he held behind his back and narrowed his eyes slightly to get a better image. His eyes widened and he quickly stood up, rushing towards the couple and snatched the plastic wares out of Sasuke's grasp.

"Look, Sakura-chan! Plastic wares!"

The ANBU captain inwardly groaned. How did he not see that coming?

Sakura stared a little longer at Sasuke before her frown reversed its structure and turned into a taunting smile. "Sasuke-kun…" She cooed.

Naruto was hardly aware of the two as he hastily opened the bag, counting how many forks, spoons and knives it came with despite that it said it on the front. He silently cursed to himself as he lost count somewhere in the thirties on his section of the forks and started over.

The kunoichi cocked her head as she watched the blonde count, a bemused glint dancing in her green eyes. "You know, it's quite odd because…you bought plastic wares."

"It was on sale." Sasuke replied flatly.

She disregarded him. "And it just so happens that we need plastic wares…really bad." Sakura would have never thought the day would come when she would ask Naruto to pass THE spoon and not A spoon.

"Only 300 yen."

The two snapped their head in the blonde's direction, watching as he jumped from the table causing the chair to fall behind him. "Forty-five everything!" Naruto turned and grinned at Sakura. "We have forks now Sakura-chan! Thanks you bastard!" His smile broadened when he clumsily searched for a place to stash them.

Sakura stared at the man in front of her as she hollered at Naruto. "Hey! Make sure you keep it somewhere you remember!" Her eyes never left Sasuke. "I knew it." Her voice lacing with undeniable mirth.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Great…_

"You bought it because--"

"It was on sale." He argued, pulling out a seat from the disorganized diner table (one can hardly call it one with paper being used as coasters littering over it and a pair of boxers waiting to be iron—he can only hope that Naruto was doing it).

"Because you love me. You LOVE me." Sakura laughed as she slid her way onto his lap, curling her fingers into his hair. On the other side of the room, they ignored the blonde ninja who seemed to be having a hard time letting go of the set of plastic wares.

Sasuke allowed a smirk to grace his features as he ran his hand tenderly down Sakura's back, making their way towards the front of her hips. "They're only plastic wares." The man pointed out, gently pressing his fingers against her protruding hipbones and she squeaked, slapping his hands away. Quickly, as if on reflex he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him.

She leaned forward, softly pressing her lips against his. "But you love me." She whispered against it, her tongue slightly tracing over the cracks that resulted from his exposed lips. She had bought him some chap sticks the other day too. "Say it."

He smiled, pausing for a few seconds before capturing her lips with his. "Maybe." He replied back, rolling his tongue against hers. The medic-nin fluttered her eyelids, letting a satisfying moan escape from her throat before pulling away. The Uchiha frowned. "What?"

Sakura slid off his lap making sure that as she did her fingers trailed across his thighs lightly in a teasing manner. "What? Thought you'd get more? After all, they're only plastic wares."

She turned away from him haughtily calling out to the blonde. "Naruto! Get your ass back here so I can finish healing you! And you better remember where you left those plastic wares." The medic stopped at the door frame and titled her head, just enough so that her boyfriend could get a view of her teasing smile. "I'll see _you_ later, Sasuke-kun."

The man sighed as he slumped in his chair. "Damn it." He cursed and immediately stood up and headed for the door.

Napkins would be much better than plastic wares.


End file.
